Pokemon Buscando mi destino, SweetHeart HikaruStar
by HikariHoshinoAsakura
Summary: Una historia de amor que nació en Aldea Tesoro
1. Prologo

_**Buscando mi destino, SweetHeart HikaruStar**_

Algo brillaba, mis ojos se abren, _oh... maldita luz del sol que no me dejas volver a dormir... ¿cortinas blancas?... ¿olor a desinfectado y suero?... ¿donde estoy?_trato de moverme, pero algo me sostiene, mis brazos están amarrados, uno de ellos tiene un tubo insertado... suero... medicinas... una máquina que hace bip bip cada vez que tu corazón late, tengo algo en mi nariz... oxígeno..._¿qué me pasó? no recuerdo nada... ¿cómo terminé aquí? ni idea..._sigue el maldito sonido de bip bip por varios minutos

-por fin despertaste, nos tenías bastante preocupados- dijo una voz de hombre

Miré apenas pues no podía mover la cabeza. Un joven de bata blanca, tez morena, ojos cafés oscuros y cabello blanco largo tomado en una cola, me miró con una sonrisa, leí apenas en su gafete "Doctor Ishido", intenté hablar, pero lo que tenñia sobre mi boca y nariz lo impidió

-no te esfueces, estuviste en coma mucho tiempo, pero me alegra saber que por fin despertaste- me dedicó una sonrisa

Se veía como una buena persona, aunque pensara que era algo joven para ser un doctor, de seguro es un genio, aunque la profesión de doctor no le vendría, mejor que fuera un deportista o actor de cine, eso le sentaría mejor debido a lo guapo que era_será posible tanta lindura en un hombre, que para rematar se dedica a salvar vidas?_no me siento de este mundo...

-veo que la princesa ya abrió los ojos- se sintió otra voz masculina, más gruesa esta vez

-ah, Doctor Tsukishiro-senpai- dijo Ishido -si, acaba de despertar...

-por fin, después de tanto tiempo, la señorita Hoshino pudo salir del coma, y todo gracias a tus cuidados, te felicito, Ishido-kun- el señor de cabello ceniza y lentes, de miraba amable, le pone la mano en el hombro a Ishido-san como felicitación

-señor, creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar un poco antes de iniciar las pruebas para comprobar su estado- propuso el joven doctor

-pues si, que por hoy descanse y mañana comenzaremos- Tsukishiro se despidió del doctor y salió por la puerta, o algo así pues sentí que algo se cerró

El doctor Ishido me miró con ternura y besó mi frente, la máquina del demonio hacía demasiados bip por segundo... delataba mi nerviosismo

-descansa, Iza-chan, mañana te haremos una pruebas, pero no te asustes es parte de la rutina, si quieres no me separaré de tí en esos momento, pero por ahora debo atender a más pacientes, nos vemos despues- se fue alejando... y volví a quedar sola...

Quizás este es el inicio de mi nueva vida... o no?, no lo sé...


	2. Capítulo 1: sin recuerdos

Capítulo 1: Sin recuerdos…

Ha pasado un mes desde que desperté del coma, según los doctores, estoy mejorando rápido, pero lento a la vez, según ellos he estado más de 5 años dormida, tanto tiempo ya ha pasado que mis familiares dejaron de verme y se fueron de la ciudad, mis brazos apenas respondían, mis manos menos, pero gracias a los cuidados de Ishido-san, estos están mejorando más rápido que lo que pensábamos, aunque dentro de mi siento que me falta algo... y me di cuenta de eso, cuando estaba practicando volver a hablar con el doctor, hace un par de semanas...

-Izayoi, me podrías decir cómo de llaman tus padres, no trates de forzarte mucho, sólo es un ejercicio de rutina- Ishido sostenñia un cuaderno donde anotaba todo

-Ishi...-san... ellos... se... llaman... se... llaman...- me quedé helada al darme cuenta -no... lo... recuerd...do

-no te preocupes, tranquila, debes estar muy nerviosa, así que déjame preguntarte algo más simple ¿donde vives?- me sonrió, era muy, pero muy paciente conmigo

Yo no recordaba nada, apenas mi nombre y mi apellido _¿porqué esas cosas no se olvidan tambien?_después de un par de pruebas, Ishido-san diagnosticó Amnesia, otro mal más a mi lista personal de cosas por superar

Lista de cosas a superar por mi  
-volver a hablar normalmente (parcialmente logrado)  
-volver a usar mis manos y mis brazos (medianamente logrado)  
-volver a caminar (medianamente logrado, va de la mano con lo de los brazos)  
-salir de este hospital (lo lograré mas temprano que tarde, lo juro)  
-recordar mi pasado (nuevo)

Caminar era difícil, pero ya podía mantenerme de pie y caminar por más de una hora sin cansarme tanto, me motivaba el hecho de poder salir luego de esta y buscar mi pasado... odio no poder recordar nada... quiero saber quién soy en realidad...


	3. Capítulo 2: El collar de los astros

Capítulo 2: El collar de los astros…

Mientras me recuperaba, un día, Ishido me trajo una sorpresa, una caja con mis pertenencias, a ver si podía recuperar algo de mi memoria con ellas, abrí la caja como si fuera un pequeño en navidad, emocionada, dentro habían algunos objetos a los cuales creo que tienen un gran valor sentimental para mi, un diario de vida, unas cuantas pokebolas de distintas clases, un catalejo, una cámara fotográfica, una croqueram lápices de colores y un portaminas con goma, y algo que me llamó poderosamente la atención... un prendedor con forma de huevo con alas y un collar, cuyo dije era una cruz, sobre esta una estrella y sobre ella una rosa... algo golpeó mi mente de repente, sentia que el diario, y estos dos objetos estaban relacionados de alguna manera... ¡podría reencontrame con mi pasado!

-algo de esto se te hace familiar?- me preguntó Ishido-san, al notar que me quedé mirando el diario y el prendedor con el collar por unos minutos

-no lo... se, pero si...ento que... estas cosa...s son importa...ntes pa...ra mí- dije mientras las abrazaba -gracias, Ishi...san

-no me lo agradescas, te dejaré un momento a solas, debo ver a un par de pacientes más, pero volveré y saldremos a dar una vuelta por eljardín del hospital ¿qué te parece?- me sonrió

-sería estupendo- le contesté a lo que él me dió un beso en la frente y salió de mi habitación

Abrí el diario como si fuera una novela que fuera a leer, pero noté algo extraño, las letras eran huellas de pokémon,pero las entendía perfectamente_SweetHeart HikaruStar, nuestra historia como equipo explorador, por Izayoi y Valtiel_ esos nombres resonaron en mi mente... incluso el título... era como si... esto fuera algo mío...

Imágenes llegaron a mi mente... _un cachorro de orejas negras y cuerpo azul me extiende su pata, era un Riolu con una pañoleta, le extiendo mi mano, ¿peluda? y me sonríe..._ me aprieto la cabeza con las manos, me duele demasiado... _Izayoi, tienes un nombre muy lindo, soy Valtiel, un gusto_ las palabras de aquel pokémon... _Izayoi, creo que tú deberías ponerle el nombre a nuestro equipo explorador_resonaban en mi cabeza... _Equipo HikaruStar! adelante!_y hacián llorar a mi corazón _Ese es el collar de los astros, con él si lo deseas podrás volver a ser humana_me consumía en el dolor de no recordar esa vida _sabes una cosa, Izayoi, no te lo quería decir antes, pero... yo también soy un humano como tú_ esa vida hermosa, con el Equipo HikaruStar

Pasé más de una semana leyendo el diario, como tratando de recordar esos momentos de mi vidaconseguí recordar varias cosas, la vida en Aldea Tesoro, el gremio de Exploradores, las aventuras que vivimos, incluso cuando peleamos por ponerle un nombre a nuestro primer huevo que nos regalaron en una misión, estábamos emocionados pues seríamos una especie de padres adoptivos para esa criatura y al final resultaron gemelos, así que los nombres quedaron igual, eran unos preciosos Shinx, Kuroro y Orihime... que fueron de mucha ayuda en varias de nuestras misiones, cuando enfrentamos a Zekrom que se había vuelto malvado por el poder de Darkrai, le ganamos... eso llenó de felicidad al gremio y fuimos condecorados, ya con todo en paz... el gran Bluff decidió que debíamos casarnos... fue una linda ceremonia... pero al dar nuestros votos... fuimos desapareciendo... y desperté aquí...

Me pregunto cómo estará, y como será Valtiel como humano, lo extraño... pero debo recuperarme si quiero encontrarlo... eso me recuerda...

_Yo jamás usé mi deseo_

Pero no hay para que desperdiciarlo, solo con mi fuerza de voluntad será suficiente... Collar de los astros... por ahora no necesitaré tu deseo, dentro de mi siento que debo guardarlo por el momento


	4. Capítulo 3: Despertando recuerdos

Capítulo 3: Despertando recuerdos…

Gracias al diario me motivé más a seguir adelante y progresar, ya quería salir de ese hospital y encontrar mi destino, buscar a Valtiel y algunas metas más, siempre me gustó la música, podría empezar por allí... y también la crianza, mejor aún... estaba contenta de tener tantas metas

-¿quieres salir hoy a la ciudad?- Ishido-san me había sacado de mis pensamientos triunfales, pero no me importaba, pues él era alguien importante para mi

-está bien, quizás recuerde algo estando allí- le sonreí

-¡así se habla! te conseguiré un vestido y un sombrero, espérame unos minutos, porfavor- me dijo contento... era como si fuera nuestra primera cita, aunque él ya tenía novia...

los minutos no se me hicieron tan largos como pensé, al poco rato Ishido-san llegó con un vestido blanco que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, una pequeña chaleca rosada y un sombrero blanco con una cinta negra, me dió el tiempo de ponérmelos antes de que me pusiera mis zapatos blancos y saliera de mi habitación y por primera vez del territorio hospitalario

Paseábamos por la ciudad como una pareja feliz, mirábamos la ciudad y disfrutábamos de cada rincón, Ishido me regaló una croquera nueva y viajamos enlos trolebuses de la ciudad, estaba más emocionada que una niña pequeña, comimos helados frente a la plaza principal, vimos unas cuantas batallas pokemon por el camino, nos sacamos una foto frente a la pileta de los sueños y jugamos videojuegos en un local dispuesto para ello, nos sentamos en un sitio donde nos sirvieron unas bebidas y unos dulces dango, allí me puse a dibujar en la croquera... Ishido miró mi dibujo detrás de mi...

. .ak/hphotos-ak-ash3/560684_352292448139475_249283871773667_927193_760280740_

-dibujas muy bien Izayoi, tus manos han mejorado bastante- me felicitó, a lo que me sonrojé -pero son un Riolu y un Eevee, en un árbol de corazón? tú y tus ideas del romance- me dijo

Miré bien el dibujo y en efecto, eran un Eevee y un Riolu, pero no eran cualquera, éramos nosotros, Valtiel y yo... esa imagen, ese dibujo, me daba una rara sensacion de nostalgia... sonreí

-déjame con mis ideas románticas- le saqué la lengua

-y le pondrás algún nombre a tu dibujo?- me preguntó curioso

-SweetHeart HikaruStar- dije como si estuviera en trance

-tú y tus nombres raros, pero es un buen nombre- me puso la mano en la cabeza, agitando mi cabello, solo un poco

Despues de aquello, salimos del locar y recorrimos una calle llena de pequeños locales de muchas cosas, accesorios, comida, moda, pues muchas cosas, al menos para mi... al llegar a una parte de la calle, íbamos a cruzar... en lo que me da un leve mareo, mi cabeza comienza a doler...

-¿Iza?- Ishido estaba preocupado, comienzo a gritar, las imágenes llegan muy rápido a mi mente -¡¿Iza?! ¡Iza!

Ya no escuchaba nada más, mi mente se fue a negro, el sonido de un choque, mucha gente mal herida, autos apilados a mi alrededor, veo mucha sangre... mi sangre...

Desperté en el hospital, conectada a toda clase de tubos otra vez, el Doctor Tsukishiro me dijo que habñia tenido una crisis muy fuerte y que debía reponer energías, que no me preocupara y tratara de dormir, los tubos y cosas así me las quitarían al día siguiente... me sentía algo fracasada, pero al menos recordé como terminé en el hospital...


	5. Capítulo 4: Dolor y Motivacion

Capítulo 4: Dolor y Motivación

Ya con una semana en la que no quería salir de mi habitación, ni siquiera Ishido-san podía entrar sin que le tirara cualquier cosa que encontrara a mi lado, salvo Tsukishiro-senpai, el resto no podía entrar, estaba demasiado molesta, en especial con Ishido...

-deberías calmarte un poco, le hace mal a tu salud y esta es frágil como para que te des el gusto de estar molesta- me puso una mano en la cabeza -además ¿como querías que él te esperara tanto tiempo si no sabíamos si ibas a despertar y el daño que tendrías al hacerlo?- él estaba tratando de calmarme... nunca lo conseguía

-pero él debió hacerlo, no tratarme como su hermanita todo el tiempo y si sabía quién era yo ¿por qué no me lo dijo desde el principio? que era mi prometido y que el accidente que tuve fue después de verlo con otra mujer?- le repliqué

Él suspiró, tomó una de mis manos y comenzó a masajearla mientras me miraba con esa sonrisa tan fresca y angelical

-pero ahora eres libre de elegir con quien compartir tu vida, si tu pelea fue porque él no te amaba, porqué no le perdonas y sigues adelante, creo que es mejor que encerarte aquí y dejarte morir

-touché- le dije pero lo seguí mirando feo -pero eso no quita el hecho de que me hayan mentido desde que desperté- apreté un poco los puños y estos me dolieron mucho -él fue falso conmigo porque sintió pena por mi, pero no se imaginaba que recordaría tan pronto lo que me hizo- comencé a llorar... Tsukishiro me abrazó

-tranquila pequeña, no estas pensando las cosas, además, tienes una vida por delante y de seguro querrás hacer lo que no pudiste en estos casi 6 años dormida ¿verdad?- eso me dió esperanzas

-pues si, quería viajar y competir en ligas o algo por el estilo como lo hacen todos los chicos- admití

-aunque no sean tus metas verdaderas ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa abriendo mi croquera y viendo el único dibujo que allí había -buscar al chico del diario, ¿no es asi?

Eso me sonrojó a full, no sabía que él supiera del chico del diario, de seguro Ishido se lo contó, me las pagará!

-no se aceleres- me sostuvo -si sólo pensar en alguien que no conoces te provoca esa reacción, no quiero ni imaginar cuando encuentres a ese chico- rió Tsukishiro-senpai

-lo siento... - le dije sinceramente, se estaba preocupando por mi salud

-no te preocupes pequeña Izayoi, te tengo una buena noticia, de seguro te animará... pronto te daremos el alta y podrás salir del hospital- esa noticia la estaba esperando con ansias -pero, primero terminaremos los tratamientos, así que no será inmediatamente, sólo cuando esté seguro de que no te dará otra crisis como la de hace una semana, pues te dejaré ir y por cierto, antes de irte, deberías hablar con Ishido y dejar las cosas solucionadas para hacer un borrón y cuente nueva- sonrió

Debía mantenerme en calma, y hablar las cosas con Ishido, eso si sería muy, pero muy dificil de lograr, pero estaría bien, sólo debo encontrar el valor de enfrentarlo y decirle todo lo que siento...


	6. Capítulo 5: Verdades que duelen

Capítulo 5: verdades que duelen, abriendo el corazón…

Pasó otra semana en la que sólo Tsukishiro-senpai podía entrar a controlarme y cuidarme, pues debía sacar todo ese dolor de mi corazón antes de ver a Ishido-san, Ishido ultra baka-san , corrijo, el cretino de Ishido... y así seguir con mi vida...

Alguien entra a la habitación, me cubro con la sábana y finjo estar dormida...

-veo que la princesa duerme... menos mal... aunque me hubiera gustado darle la buena noticia- era la voz de Tsukishiro-senpai...

-¿qué noticia?- me delaté

-vez que siempre te atrapo?- se rió el doctor

-uguuu- le recriminé

-tranquila es la mejor noticia que te podrías esperar- me puso su mano en la cabeza y sacudió mi cabello como siempre lo hacía -mañana te daremos el alta, así que el examen de hoy será el último- pero antes de que pudiera hacer mi baile de la victoria -así que tendrás hasta esta tarde para hablar con Ishido o no saldrás de aquí- dictaminó

Eso si fue un balde de agua fría para mi, me estaba obligando a dejar las cosas claras con Ishido antes de que me fuera de allí, usando su poder como médico para sobornarme con lo que más quiero en este momento, se nota que es un buen doctor... que quiere lo mejor para mi, inclusive a la fuerza...

-no lo comprendo... y si al hablar con él me da un ataque de nuevo?- le pregunté temerosa

-no creo que eso pase, pero sólo por si acaso, estaré muy cerca de ti, pequeña Izayoi- me abrazó para darme valor

Las horas pasaron y antes del último examen estaba frente a frente con el casi culpable de mi condición

-así que quieres saber el porqué te engañé de esa manera, verdad?- la Voz de Ishido sonaba dura, como si no me quisiera

-asi es- le contesté, quería saberlo todo

-pues cómo podía estar a tu lado si yo nunca te vi como mujer, a alguien a quien amar, para mí no eras más que una hermanita- soltó

Eso si me dolió, que él jamás correspondiera mis sentimientos...

-no quería atarme a tu lado para siempre si no te amaba...- lo interrumpí

-¡pero debiste habérmelo dicho! ¡asì hubiéramos cancelado el compromiso a nuestros padres! ¡no sabes las ilusiones que me había hecho!- le grité

-ibas a ser infeliz de todos modos, el accidente que tuviste y te puso en coma tanto tiempo rompió nuestro compromiso, así pude casarme con la persona que amo de verdad- dijo duro otra vez

-¡entonces... porqué me cuidaste tanto tiempo?- le dije aguantándome las lágrimas

-eso es porque... no creas que fue por culpabilidad, pero eres mi familia después de todo, la familia se cuida como sea- me abrazó, eso nunca lo esperé -siento mucho haberte hecho ilusiones conmigo, pero eres mi prima y como yo no tengo hermanas ni hermanos siempre te consideré mi hermanita, por eso no podía casrme contigo, pero si cuidarte y protegerte todo este tiempo, no sabes lo culpable que me sentí al verte practicamente muerta en la calle en esa ocasión en la que me encontraste con Ai, no quería perder a mi dulce y tierna hermanita Izayoi...- lloraba mientras me apretaba contra él... -pero ahora, eres libre... puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo lo que habías deseado... antes de comprometernos- al parecer no iba a soltarme nunca

Seguimos hablando y sincerándonos el uno con el otro por más de media hora y limamos bien nuestras asperezas, quedando como buenos amigos y familia después de todo, después Tsukishiro-senpai me llevó a hacerme mi último examen antes de poder dejar este lugar... ya son seis meses ya, desde el momento en que desperté... pero ahora me siento libre y feliz... pues entontré mi camino


	7. Capítulo 6: El primer paso

Bueno chicos, disculpen la gran demora estaba seca de ideas, gracias por soportar la espera, n,n prometo publicar mas seguido

Red20: gracias por motivarme a seguir escribiendo n,n

* * *

Capítulo 6: El primer paso

Despierto, otro techo desconocido, de color rosa pastel, una pieza al estilo de una princesa, algunos muñecos de felpa con formas de pokémon bebés decoran la habitación… miro a la derecha, un atril con una partitura y sobre esta un violín… las cortinas rosadas con pompones blancos, más que habitación de una señorita de mi edad… parece la de una niña pequeña… pero no me puedo quejar…

Después de salir del Hospital, Ishido-kun me pidió que viviera con él y con su esposa por un tiempo, mientras decidía que hacer con mi vida… acepté… creo que fue lo más acertado… pues de mis padres… en estos 6 meses no he recibido noticias… Tsukishiro –senpai me dio una agenda con anotaciones de lo que debo hacer cada día, algunos ejercicios para la memoria y una dieta… además de una dedicatoria y también un C-gear para que no perdiera el contacto con él…

Como decidí empezar a hacer las cosas que deseaba, también a aprender muchas cosas nuevas, le pedí a mi primo que me contratara un maestro de violín… Richard Reed era su nombre, un bohemio, pero gran diseñador de ropa y un violinista y pianista sin remedio, ya en la primera lección se dio cuenta de que yo no era como las demás… y me incentivó a buscar un sueño el cual seguir… y en eso mi diario… me ayudó bastante… _Izayoi… mañana será la fiesta de San Valentín_… y mis recuerdos de cuando era pokémon, eran incluso más claros de los que tenía de mi vida humana…

Me levanté como cada día y desayuné con la esposa de mi primo… nos habíamos vuelto buenas amigas y ella me había regalado ropa y buscado a un buen maestro de violín…

-eto… Ai-san…- intenté formar una conversación

-si? Dime Iza-chan- me dice con una amable sonrisa

-creo que ya decidí que haré… me convertiré en una entrenadora pokémon y así podré buscar a alguien para mí- le sonrío mientras dejo la taza de té con baya zidra sobre la mesa

-ya veo… entonces hablaré con mi esposo… y conseguiremos que algún profesor te dé una licencia de entrenadora y un compañero pokémon- me sonrió

-gracias- le sonrío y voy a mi habitación

Al llegar a ella, Richard ya está ahí… desparramado sobre mi cama, mirando una de las revistas de artes que me trajo… aún no se percata de mi presencia  
-veo que mi cama os parece cómoda, Richard-sama –le sonrío y eso lo hace levantarse rápidamente

-good morning little girl (buenos días pequeña)- me dice y va a abrazarme, pero lo esquivo, tomo mi violín…  
-me seguirás enseñando?- le pregunté –o estarás de vago?

Lo que el dije le dolió, como si mi comentario fuera una flecha que lo clavó hondo…

-eres mala, lo sabías?- me dice

-lo siento, pero en verdad deseo encontrarlo…- le digo con determinación  
-I know, dear (lo sé, querida) por eso quise ayudarte- me sonríe y lego acaricia mi rostro- el chico del diario… de seguro debe estar buscándote también… por eso… creo que lo mejor es que seas una entrenadora pokémon que resalte de entre las demás en algo y así llamar su atención y que se encuentren por fin- dice románticamente –como si fueran Romeo y Julieta…

-por favor… Richard-sama… - le digo y comienzo a tocar

- I only want you to be happy, dear (solamente deseo que tu seas feliz, querida) – me dice mientras toco el violín…

_Izayoi, tocas muy bien el violín… sabes? Cuando era humano era pianista- _Veía a Valtiel en mis recuerdos diciéndome esas palabras… en la ocasión donde hubo una fiesta de san Valentín en el gremio y nos regalaron un violín y un piano usados para tocar… tocamos canciones de Lynn Minmei… _sabes, cuando cantabas… no sé por qué pensé que eras la legendaria Lynn Minmei cantando en ese escenario, una de mis canciones favoritas – _su dulce sonrisa hacía que mi corazón casi llorara… y tocaba cada vez más… y más triste… _Creo que Ai wa nagareru… es la canción perfecta para este momento-_ me dijo cuando estábamos en medio de la guerra… y comencé a cantar para detenerla…

-creo que es todo por hoy, mañana te llevaré al laboratorio con Ai- dice Richard… -pues serás una entrenadora pokémon mañana…- me sonríe

-si… gracias Richard…

ÉL se retira, y yo practico el resto del día… si Richard se podría considerar la única persona de confianza, o sea un amigo, que tengo y a quien le conté del diario y mis recuerdos, no sé por qué, pero ese hombre se ganó mi confianza y jamás me ha traicionado… después de otro día de artes y entrenamiento mental… volví a la cama…

Al día siguiente… estoy frente al laboratorio de la profesora Midori… junto a Ishido, Ai, Richard y Tsukishiro… me entregaron una eevee como primer pokémon y la profesora a un Oshawott, los llamé Mei y Tsunami, respectivamente

-bueno es hora de buscar mi destino- les digo y todos se despiden de mi… con abrazos, consejos y algunas cosas más… y emprendo mi viaje… este es… _mi primer paso_…


End file.
